


Make you Mine

by Rogersruinedmylife



Series: LAFD-DisasterBoy [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby is a dad, Buck Has Bad Parents, Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, M/M, Mentioned Firehouse 118 Crew (9-1-1 TV), Social Media, Team as Family, TikTok, Wedding Planning, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogersruinedmylife/pseuds/Rogersruinedmylife
Summary: That despite the jokes, the teasing and the countless times he had been mistaken as part of their family, Buck wasn’t their sonAnd as much as he wanted Bobby and Athena to walk with him down the aisle after Eddie and his parents, part of him feared they wouldn’t want to place that claim on him.OrFive times someone referred to Buck as Bobby and Athena's son and the one time they said it themselves
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: LAFD-DisasterBoy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696384
Comments: 48
Kudos: 996
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Make you Mine

‘What about Christopher?’

Buck sighed, rubbing his hands over his face tiredly.

They had been at this for hours, sitting in the same spot at their dinning table, papers and pictures and lists spread across the tabletop. Rings of coffee and tea staining some of the sheets from cups that quickly went cold and forgotten amidst the planning.

‘I thought he was going to be your best man’, Buck hummed, pointing his pencil at Eddie who cursed.

He returned to doodling along the margins of the wedding planner Maddie had gifted him at their engagement party. All he had written in it so far was a variation of possible name changes for once they were married, something he would never show Eddie. He could already hear the teasing because yes, he may have doodled a few love hearts along the different names.

‘Okay, not Chris, you could ask Maddie’, Eddie continued, flipping through pictures of cakes on his laptop, ‘You know she would happily do it’.

Buck shook his head, the idea not sitting right in his head or gut, ‘Maddie is going to be my maid of honour or best woman, whatever you want to call her. It doesn’t feel right to ask her to do this’

Buck glanced at his fiancée; he could see Eddie’s frustration at his indecision growing as muscle in his jaw jumped from clenching his teeth. Eddie simply muttered something under his breath before shaking his head and going back to booking marking certain cafes and bakeries for cake tastings.

Buck bit his lip, looking away from the man he wanted to spend his life with. He fiddled with the pencil in his grip, feeling his shoulders slump a little.

He knew he was annoying. That he was being picky over such a simple thing. That Eddie had come to him the day after their engagement with a list of who he had in mind for best man, his grooms men if they were having any, who would walk him down the aisle, who could be their ring bearer.

Buck hadn’t thought of any of it, too caught up in the feeling of someone wanting him to be their family.

Family. The whole reason they were having this non-argument-argument, in which Eddie made suggestions and grew irritated but refused to act or discuss it while Buck simply went quiet, retreating into his mind and waiting for the storm to pass or hit. It had never hit. Eddie would take a break, press a kiss to his forehead and return with fresh coffee or tea or hot chocolate and they would talk.

Buck knew his love too well as minutes later Eddie pressed a soft kiss to his temple, squeezing his shoulder and telling him they needed reinforcements in the form of the cake Bobby had sent over earlier that week.

Once he was gone Buck let himself collapse onto the table, elbows folded on the hard wood as his brain worked overtime trying to find something that felt right.

When Eddie had asked him, who would walk him down the aisle of wherever they decided to get married, Buck had frozen.

A small part of him, a part so buried and hopeful that Buck didn’t care to dust its thoughts off, ached to have his parents walk him down the aisle. It was a foolish dream, one that left a bitter taste in his mouth as he took a deep breath. He knew that even if he asked, if he sent them an invitation, he would receive no congratulations or RSVP from the Buckley’s.

Maddie would be the next best choice and he knew his sister would tear up at the thought, that she’d nod and accept the duty with all her heart. Her need to see him happy would propel her into this role, but as much as he loved her and she was his family, she too at one point had left. She wasn’t a steady presence in his life and part of him still hadn’t gotten over watching her drive away and leaving him behind.

She was more suited to be his best man, woman, maid of honour. A presence that would sooth him and support him.

His thoughts went to his chosen family as he turned to rest his cheek on his arm, watching the shadow of Eddie move around the kitchen

He knew who he wanted to ask, but a small part of him whispered that they wouldn’t say yes.

That despite the jokes, the teasing and the countless times he had been mistaken as part of their family, Buck wasn’t their son

And as much as he wanted Bobby and Athena to walk with him down the aisle after Eddie and his parents, part of him feared they wouldn’t want to place that claim on him.

Little did he know, he had already been claimed by Grant-Nash family.

1.

Outside of the 118 and their families, Athena had never heard anyone refer to Evan ‘Buck’ Buckley as her son.

Sure, she had teased Bobby over his affection and bias towards his youngest firefighter, and she had called him their son jokingly and heard Buck state the same in return, yet no one had said it to her directly outside of their little group.

It had always been ‘one of yours’, ‘that 118 kid’, ‘the blond firefighter’ or ‘you know that kid that got crushed by the truck’.

It was safe to say that she hadn’t been expecting to hear those words coming from one of her co-workers on a random Tuesday during an early shift.

Detective Philips had been one of their newest addition over the last year, a young up and comer amongst the rookies in the LAPD. Athena had been delighted to welcome another strong female woman of colour onto the squad, especially one as quick and smart as Rashida.

She had quickly taken the girl under her wing, teaching her the ins and outs of their precinct and who to avoid in terms of getting looked over for promotions. The younger woman had a glint in her eye, a set to her shoulders and a need for justice that had reminded Athena so much of her younger self.

It always made working cases with her more satisfying, both driven and ready to do what needed to be done.

Despite their closeness, she hadn’t expected the younger woman to stroll up to her desk with two coffees, phone in hand and smile on her face.

Before Athena could ask her what she was grinning at like a fool, Rashida was beside her, setting the coffee carrier on Athena’s desk, handing her one and then she spoke.

‘You know, your son is so cute Athena’.

Athena, despite thinking Harry was the single cutest thing on the planet, couldn’t help the confusion as to how or why Rashida would be commenting on this at 10am in the morning.

‘I agree with you there girl, Harry is pretty cute when he’s not being sneaky’, Athena chuckled, taking a sip of the coffee.

Rashida’s face twisted with confusion, ‘No not Harry, although that little guy is adorable, I meant your oldest son, the firefighter’.

Athena choked on her coffee, the liquid scalding her throat as she coughed.

Rashida didn’t notice, eyes fixed on her phone before turning the screen to Athena to show her a video.

When she gazes down, the video is of Evan Buck Buckley.

‘Don’t be suspicious’ plays on repeat as Buck peeks out from behind a door she recognises to be her front door. He looks both ways as the audio repeats the same words, tip toeing around her home, showing brief clips of Bobby cooking in the kitchen. Buck slips down a hallway before reappearing with her two children. He has May draped over his shoulder, laughing as she records it on her own phone, Harry tucked under his opposite arm as he sneaks back out her front door with her kids, a huge sunshine smile on his face.

Across the top in a text box Buck had written, ‘Sneaking in to kidnap your siblings to take them to the movies’.

Athena can’t stop her own smile, shaking her head before looking up at Rashida, ‘He is pretty cute, but unfortunately he’s not my kid even if he acts like it’.

Rashida shrugs, grabbing her coffee and making her way to her desk, throwing a quick, ‘You could have fooled me’.

2.

It had been a hard week for the 118.

They had lost too many lives during calls this week. Each shift weighed heavily on the minds of all their team.

Bobby had watched as they returned from the last call. A freak sinkhole having torn a house in two, dragging a young family with it before they could save them. Buck had been left holding their two-year-old daughter that he had pulled from the house before it had full collapsed, taking the infants parents with it.

Hen had exited the truck noisily, phone in had demanding to talk to Nia and Denny while Karen tried to calm her down. Chim had been quiet, eyes downcast and head hung as he wandered towards the bunk rooms to collapse.

Eddie had taken Buck by the shoulders, simply allowing the younger and taller man to make himself small, to curl into his boyfriends strong body for a moment’s relief.

Bobby had pulled some strings, getting a relief team to cover their next shift allowing them two days off to cope with the stressful week.

He had received texts from all of them. Each member thanking him for the reprieve and assuring him he was okay before asking him the same, Bobby had replied he was.

He still ended up at the church anyways, his need to feel close to his faith pulling him to return to his usual spot.

It hadn’t been long until Father Jack had wandered out of the rectory to settle into his seat beside him.

Bobby had straightened out of his kneel once finished praying for the souls they had lost. For the families that were currently grieving. He took his time making the sign of the cross, eyes closing and embracing the silence and comfort of his faith before sitting back up on the phew.

‘More confessions for me today, Bobby?’, Father Jack teased lightly, voice low as to not disturb the few other later night church goers.

Bobby snorted, throwing the young priest a look, ‘Not tonight Father, just needed to reconnect after a hard week’.

Father Jack hummed softly, eyes assessing Bobby for a moment before he spoke again, ‘How’s your son Bobby?’.

Buck smiled, remembering the picture Athena had sent him earlier of Harry smiling proudly, a first place ribbon pinned to his shirt from his art contest at school, ‘He’s doing good Father, just won first place in his school’s art competition’.

‘Oh’, the priest remarked in quiet shock, ‘Evan has gone back to school? Is he finally training as an EMT? He briefly mentioned it one time in a visit after you brought him here. I haven’t seen him in a while, so I am not much up to date with his life. Although I was asking because he seemed distressed in his latest Tiktok’.

Bobby heard his neck give a pathetic crack with the force of the jerk as he whipped around to look the priest in the eyes in confusion.

‘Yes, I do know what Tiktok is, I have young parishioners believe it or not’, the priest rolled his eyes with a laugh, getting up, ‘Tell Evan I said hi.’

And he was gone.

Leaving Bobby to sit with the weight of his words as a weak, ‘He’s not my son’ made its way past his lips.

Later, in the car, he pulled up Buck’s Tiktok.

May and Harry appeared to be arguing on screen in his newest video. The song ‘Anything You Can Do’ from Annie Get Your Gun playing in the background.

Above them in a text box was ‘When you’re fighting over who’s mom’s favourite child and…’

In the video, a playfully annoyed May mouths, ‘Anything you can be, I can be greater, sooner or later I’m greater than you’.

Harry crosses his arms, arguing back, ‘No you’re not’

May sticks her tongue out, ‘Yes I am’

And it goes back and forth until they storm down the hall, clearly heading to find their mother and sort out who the favourite is.

Only when May rounds the corner with the phone, ‘No you’re not’ playing as it reveals Athena sitting at the very end of their family size couch. One hand flicking through a magazine, the other buried in blond curls, stroking absentmindedly. Across the couch, head in her lap, is Buck. His face pale, eyes obviously red and lips bitten sore as he naps.

Across the top it says ‘…you forget your older brother is home’.

Bobby can’t help the smile it brings to his face.

3.

Her mother is talking, rearranging their coffee mug stand as she does but Athena can’t hear a word.

Bobby had text her half an hour ago.

They’d been at the scene of a building that had collapsed due to faulty beams being used in construction. Buck and Chimney had been responding to a medical emergency within the building, Eddie and Hen having cleared the rest and doing triage outside when the building had collapses further, destroying the entry way.

Buck and Chimney had still been inside. They weren’t answering their radio’s.

Her fingers tapped against the island’s countertop betraying her nerves as she once again tapped her phone to come to life.

No new messages.

‘You got that look on your face, ‘Thena’ her mother clucked her tongue, settling a glass of freshly made lemonade in front of her.

‘What look Mama? This is just my beautiful face’, Athena tried to tease, to laugh but her mind was still on the boy that couldn’t stay out of harms way no matter how hard he tried.

‘That look of pure worry and fright that only comes with being a parent’, her mother sighed, moving round the island to sit beside her, pushing a plate of Bobby’s cookies towards her, ‘What did that big blonde son of yours do now?’.

Athena’s focus snapped back to her mother at the words.

Hearing them from Rashida had been a shock, but having Buck referred to as her son by her mother, a woman who had just barely accepted Bobby as her son-in-law, was like been hit in the face with a boulder.

‘Mama, Buck isn’t my son’, Athena protested, pushing her lemonade away from her.

Her mother fixed her a look, making her feel younger than she was. As if she was a teenage girl again trying to tell her mother that she knew better then her while her mother waited for her to come to the conclusion that sometimes, Mama knows best.

‘You can deny it all you want ‘Thena, but there’s pictures of that boy on your wall. You talk about him with the same fondness and worry you talk about May and Harry with, and you have not stopped checking that phone or the news since you heard he was in trouble’ she stated simply, as if it was a fact known by all.

Athena went to protest again. She wasn’t that much older than Buck and sure, she treated him like a kid at times and she felt a strong pull towards him, a motherly need to protect him and hide him from the evil of the world, but that was simply because he was young and loving in a world that was unkind to him.

Instead, her protests were cut off by her phone ringing, cutting the silence as Bobby’s name appeared on screen.

She had answered the call even before she fully registered it. A video call opening to show Chimney and Buck sitting side by side, oxygen mask’s fixed on their faces as Eddie and Hen checked them over for injuries. They were covered in dust and cuts, but they were alive.

Later that night, as she curled up beside her sleeping husband in bed, she took out her phone and pulled up Buck’s Tiktok, without looking she hit play on a random video.

It was dated the day before last, but she needed to see proof, proof of his smile, that he was okay.

‘Make you Mine’ was playing softly as an equally soft looking Buck made his way down the hall of his home, the camera fixed on him as his un-styled curls bounced and he pouted. Across the screen read, ‘I woke up needing morning loving as usual’

‘But my mans on a skype call with his fam’, flitted across the screen as the camera flipped to show Eddie lounging in a chair at their kitchen table, chatting away to the people on the screen.

The video becomes shaky, focused on the ground as Buck appears to crawl under the table before the image steadies and points upwards at Eddie from between his legs under the table. Buck’s hand reaches up in view of the camera, Eddie’s own immediately taking it in his, running his thumb along Buck’s knuckles., ‘Human contact!’ popping up in purple text.

The image flips again, showing Buck leaning back against the chair from between Eddie’s legs, arm wrapped around one of his legs as he rested his head on Eddie’s thigh, Eddie’s hand playing with his hair as Buck points the camera up to show Eddie still talking to his family as Buck cuddles him.

Athena is able to turn off her phone after that, setting it aside as she turns to cuddle into her own husband, Bobby’s arm automatically wrapping around her as she sighs, content that all her family is safe.

4.

‘Hey, isn’t that your son, Bobby?’

Bobby freezes change still in hand as the words from his local organic grocer break through his counting.

He swings around, trying to spot Harry through the aisle of produce but this early in the morning, Bobby is the only one in the store beside a mother looking at organic baby food, her sleeping child strapped to her chest.

It’s only as his eyes drag tiredly round the store that he realises it’s Saturday. Harry isn’t with him in the store. Harry is at Michaels for a weekend with his father, as if May. Michael had been planning to introduce them to the man he had been seeing for the past four months.

He turns back to Fred, ready to question him on his statement as Harry is nowhere in sight, ad then he glances at Fred’s tablet, resting beside the register and open on a compilation of what seems to be titled ‘Best LA Tiktokker’s’.

The video seems to be counting down a list and sure enough, at number three, is a picture of Buck along with his name and handle.

Bobby watches in a weird fascination as the video discusses Buck, a larger than life, hotter than hell bi-con firefighter known for his cute and sometimes sexy Tiktoks’.

Bobby can feel the second-hand embarrassment creeping throughout his body as the video proceeds to show examples of Buck’s Tiktok’s.

The first one, thanks to Bobby’s luck, just happens to be one of the very rare thirst traps as Hen calls them. Normally made when Buck is away from Eddie for longer than twenty-four hours and the younger feels the need to tease his fiancée.

On the screen Buck is in his uniform, circling a chair to the seductive beat of the song before he sits on it. His back displayed to the camera.

‘Shut your mouth baby’ the audio sings as Buck spreads his legs, back arching as he raises his arms to the next line of the song, running one hand down the other arm in a slow manner. ‘Stand and deliver’ plays as Buck gives a small roll of his body before throwing a wink over his shoulder.

It is too early for this.

‘Your sons got talent’ Fred laughs, watching as Buck and Christopher re-enact something on screen before it moves onto another Tiktok account.

‘Not my son Fred’, Bobby sighs.

Fred simply raises an eyebrow at him in disbelief.

Bobby shakes his head, ignoring the way Fred laughs at what he is sure is a completely exhausted look on his face as he pays for his produce and goes about his day.

5.

The night air is cool, a gentle breeze wiping away the sticky heat of the day as Athena and Bobby slowly make their way along the boardwalk.

The lights twinkle around them, reflecting in the water. The sounds of the waves calming after another long with too many nights spent apart.

It had been May’s idea that they go for dinner, take a break from being parents and first responders for a night. She had all but pushed them out the door, stating that she needed some sibling bonding time without her parents crashing the evening.

Bobby had simply raised an eyebrow as the door closed behind them, laughing as Athena shrugged and took his hand, dragging him away from their home and children.

They had settled for eating at one of the ocean view restaurants Maddie and Hen had been raving about due to its romantic atmosphere and great views. It had lived up to the recommendation. The low lights, the comfy boot and sounds of the ocean created a little bubble for the couple that they sorely needed.

Athena couldn’t remember the last time they took time to themselves, just to be a couple and relax.

She didn’t want the night to end as she wrapped an arm around Bobby’s waist, his own arm around her shoulder, absently rubbing a thumb over her skin to stave off the cold creeping in.

Athena let out a content sigh, leaning into Bobby’s warmth a little more, enjoying the wave of comfort and just pure affection that swept through her body.

She would stay here undisturbed forever if she could, but fate always found a way to wiggle between Athena and her plans.

‘Captain Nash?’ a woman’s voice called from behind them, ‘Are you Captain Nash?’.

Athena felt Bobby tense as they began to turn towards the voice. Ever since the bombing, even though a year and a bit had passed, being recognised in public was a sore spot for her husband who still carried guilt over Buck’s injury.

‘Can I help you?’ Bobby asked hesitantly, eyeing the woman before them.

She was a small woman with long brown hair and kind eyes, a two-year-old perched on her hip and another child, possibly about seven, holding her hand staring at Bobby in wonder.

‘I just wanted to thank you Captain. I didn’t get a chance to at the time’, she spoke softly, ‘You pulled my husband and girls from a nasty car wreck a few weeks back’.

Athena could see the recognition flitting across Bobby’s face, along with the modest blush, ‘I’m glad to see you’re doing okay. It was a team effort, I’m just happy to see these little ones are fine now’.

The little girl let go of her mothers’ leg to dart forward, hugging Bobby’s legs gently.

‘Thank you, Mr. Nash’, the little girl beamed up at him, ‘Your son Buck made me feel so safe when Daddy was hurt, he said you made him feel safe when he was hurt and that’s why he was there to help us’.

Bobby stuttered under the honesty in the girl’s voice.

‘Your son really means a lot to them, Alice told me he showed her Tiktok videos so she wouldn’t see her dad hurt. It means a lot to us both’ the woman spoke again, holding a hand out as her daughter darted back to her, releasing Bobby, ‘Your son’s a great man, and you have such a cute family, our favourites are the one with all your kids. Have a good night Captain’.

Athena and Bobby stood there for a moment, half in shock over the words.

‘But he’s not…I mean he’s a great man, I will stand on that hill till I die but why...?’ Bobby chuckled, gazing down at her.

Athena shrugged her shoulders, grabbing Bobby’s hand, ‘I’ve given up trying to figure out this one Bobby’.

Later as they sat on a bench facing the ocean, both laughing and teasing as they stole bits of ice cream from each other’s takeaway cups, they pulled up Buck’s latest video.

They watched as one screen Buck, May and Harry built a fort in their living room. The older man obviously having been invited to the Sibling Bonding night. They strung fairy lights around the blankets, dragged mattresses from the room to cover the floor by the tv. Every pillow from May, Harry and what looked like Buck’s own bedroom pillows had been piled inside with more blankets and an unbelievable amount of DVDs and junk food graced a table under the fort. The clip ended with Buck squished between Harry and May in the middle of the fort, all three grinning at the camera before tossing popcorn at each other.

Even later that night, they returned home to find all three of them inside the fort, in the same position, fast asleep as movie credits rolled on the screen.

+1.

‘He’s driving himself insane with this decision and I…I can’t help him’, Eddie sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face as he sat in Athena and Bobby’s dining room.

They could hear Buck laughing with Chris and Harry in the other room, but even that sounded a little dimmer than usual.

Bobby and Athena had both noticed the tension to Buck’s frame. The nerves that had caused him to fidget the entire way through the dinner. His eyes had darted away, fingers picking at the table top when May and Athena had asked him how the wedding planning was going.

‘He’ll get there Eddie, you know that boy wants nothing more than to marry you’, Athena reassured him, ‘That boy would marry you in a field’.

Eddie laughed tiredly before looking at the couple opposite him, ‘That’s not the problem, although I’m vetoing field. It’s who will walk him down the aisle. He doesn’t want to ask Maddie, Chris is my best man, Hen and Chim are grooms’ men and women. He…he won’t say it, but I know he wishes his parents weren’t the pieces of garbage that they are and would do this for him. He’s just lost, and I don’t want him walking down that aisle alone as if his only family is the one he’s marrying into’.

Athena sat back in her chair, a glint in her eyes as she let Eddie’s words sink in.

She could understand now why Buck had been so nervous around them for the last few weeks. She knew Bobby was thinking the same thing as he tried to comfort the younger firefighter.

Buck wanted them to walk him down the aisle. He wanted them to be his family and help him enter this new era of his life.

When she thought about it and about what she knew of the Buckley parents, Buck had never had a stable older couple in his life until he met Bobby and Athena. It had been clear to her from day one that the overgrown golden retriever of a man had imprinted on Bobby, claiming him as a father figure from day one. It hadn’t taken long after they made up for Buck to start viewing Athena in a similar way, seeking her out when he needed comfort that Eddie or Maddie could not provide.

‘Eddie don’t worry about’, Athena smiled, standing from the table.

She watched as Eddie’s confused brown eyes turned towards her, question on the tip of his tongue but she simply held up a hand, stopping his thoughts in their tracks.

‘Buck is our son; he’s not walking down that aisle alone and I know just exactly how to show him that’

*

Buck had reached Athena and Bobby’s house fifteen minutes after receiving a text from Athena on his day off.

Athena had told him they had something for him, that the door was open, and they’d be in the living room waiting for him.

He entered smiling to himself at the feeling of home that overtook him as it did every he walked into the Grant-Nash household. He dropped his keys on the table inside the door, toeing off his shoes before making his way to where he could hear the soft notes of what he believed to be Taylor Swift’s The Best Day filling the room as he entered the living room.

Bobby smiled, standing from where he had been sitting on the arm of the couch, Athena moving to stand to engulf Buck in a big, warm hug.

He hadn’t noticed May and Harry standing in the corner, phones out as if scrolling through social media but actually pointed at their parents and Buck, recording everything.

‘Here Buckaroo’, Athena smiled, motioning to a box on the table that had Evan written across the top, ‘Just a little something, we wanted to see you open it’.

‘You didn’t have to get me anything guys’, Buck smiled, trying to contain the joy he felt as Bobby shook his head.

‘Just open it, son’, Bobby laughed, wrapping an arm around Athena as they moved to let Buk open the box.

The box was non-descript, a simple brown box with his name on it but what was inside made Buck’s throat constrict with the force of the emotions that overwhelmed him. Before he could even reach in to properly see what was in the box, tears were pricking his eyes.

At the very top of the box was a framed photograph. One of him standing in between Bobby and Athena at the Christmas party months before. He’s laughing in the picture, on hand on Bobby’s shoulder as the camera caught them mid laugh and Athena watched on fondly.

Another framed photograph laid beside it. It was a screenshot from his fort video, a picture of him squished between May and Harry, chocolate staining their faces as they slept cuddled into each other.

The third was a three piece fold out frame with two sections for pictures in each of the three folds. One frame said, The Youngest, and had pictures of Harry as a baby and his latest school picture. The middle frame had, The Middle, engraved on it and again held a picture of May as a baby, and one of her now, smiling at the camera brightly. The last said, The Oldest, and there, along with pictures of May and Harry, was a baby picture f Buck. His big blue eyes alight with laughter, his toothless mouth open wide and his birthmark obvious above his eye. The second picture was on of him in his dress uniform, the day Bobby had gifted him his shield.

However, there was something else in the box and Buck lifted it out just as gently as he did the frames.

It was a piece of card with Bobby’s cursive script written across it.

‘Son, it would make me and your mother proud to walk you down the aisle’.

Buck tried to speak, lifting his eyes to meet Bobby and Athena’s. His fears and insecurities visible on his young features as his tears spilled from his eyes, betraying just how badly he wanted to belong but was scared to be rejected again.

Athena simply took his face in her hands, wiping away tears, ‘Family isn’t blood Evan. You are more our son than you are theirs and we love you, let us do this for you’.

‘She’s right Evan’, Bobby spoke softly.

Buck simply nodded, collapsing into Bobby as he pulled him into a tight hug, whispering how proud he was of Buck as he stroked the younger's back soothingly.

Athena joined, wrapping her arms around their son, swearing to never let him go or feel like this again.

*

May and Harry edited the video, sniffling back their own tears as they watched again as their parents held their older brother close.

The video showed Buck opening the box, The Best Day by Taylor Swift playing in the background as it captured his shocked and teary face as he revealed the photo frames before he turned the card towards the camera, displaying the message Bobby and Athena had asked. It ended with Buck wrapped in their parent’s arms as Athena pressed a kiss to his temple.

They sent it to Hen and within minutes it had been posted on the 118exposed Tiktok account.

(If Eddie cried the first time he watched it later that night after picking up a drained but content Buck from Bobby and Athena’s, he did so when his fiancée was sound asleep, smile on his face for the first time since Eddie had asked who was going to walk him down the aisle)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So this update is a little more angst in tone because I actually have some pretty shitty stuff happening ym family this week and I need fluffy family feels to cope but my own angst may have slipped in there
> 
> Thanks again for the love for this series, those comments give me life, keep them coming!
> 
> Also thanks to missmeagan666 for the idea for this one! And to my bae Sorcha for sendin a multitude of Tiktoks everyday to give me ideas for these fics!


End file.
